Love Hurts
by Vinette Cho
Summary: Kyumin/Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

LOVE HURTS

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Genderswitch

Prolog

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena penolakannya. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku merasa gagal membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut pada pandangan pertama padaku. Apa dia tidak normal? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengacuhkanku? Dia bahkan tidak melirikku, sama sekali tidak! Sial!

Apa dia gay? Atau ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya? Jangan-jangan dia memang gay! Tapi dia lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik, dan detik selanjutnya jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia sama seperti pria-pria sebelumnya yang dijodohkan denganku. Sama-sama berasal dari keluarga dengan ekonomi atas dan berpendidikan, tapi kenapa dia tidak melirikku? Kenapa mulutnya tidak menganga sewaktu melihatku? bahkan tidak ada kerlingan di bola matanya. Pasti ada yang salah lelaki tampan ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyetujui perjodohan yang kakek atur untukku. Aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Dia berhasil membuatku penasaran untuk menaklukannya. Apa alasanku terdengar seperti seorang phsycopat?

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE HURTS

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Genderswitch

Chapter 1

"Kapanpun bila ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, aku selalu menemukanmu disini" ujar Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan tasnya di sofa empuk sebrang Sungmin.

"What's happen now?" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil mematikan televisi yang menonton Sungmin sedari tadi.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, memandang keluar jendela hotel tempatnya bersembunyi, memandangi keindahan Kota New York dari atas sana. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya menyentuh kerlap-kerlip lampu kota metropolitan yang seakan bisa dijangkau dari jendelanya. Diam sejenak, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal di pangkuannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, ia bangkit mengambil minuman di pantry.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin terlihat uring-uringan. Jaejoong selalu bisa menemukan Sungmin di lantai 52 hotel ini, begitu Sungmin memiliki masalah. Hotel berbintang di pusat Kota New York yang juga merupakan bagian dari kerajaan bisnis Sendbill Group milik keluarga Lee.

Sungmin kembali menatap keluar jendela, dengan dagu bertumpu malas di kedua lututnya. Jaejoong duduk di sebrangnya sembari menikmati segelas orange juice. Sungmin masih diam, menatap lurus kerlap kerlip lampu jalanan di malam hari dari atas singgasanannya.

"Do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us? That we're just going to end up like what our parents want?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, ketika Jaejoong mulai tenggelam dengan majalah fashion di pangkuannya.

"That's a dark thought" jawab Jaejoong singkat, masih fokus dengan majalahnya.

"Aren't we entitled to choose, just to be happy?" Tambah Sungmin lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menatap sepupu suaminya itu.

"Look, what we're entitled to is a trusted fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons and other privileges" jawab Jaejoong sambil memyeruput orange juicenya.

"The money and the privileges, they are just keeping us numb, so we don't know it's better out there in the real world" balas Sungmin datar.

Jaejoong menatap Sungmin heran. Tak bisa menebak ke arah mana perbincangannya kali ini dengan Sungmin.

"The real world?" Ulang Jaejoong. Ia lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Ia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. "Ada apa denganmu?" Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Eonniiiiiiii" teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Aku benci dengan perjodohan iniii!"

Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Ya!" Pekik Jaejoong sebal.

"Ku pikir karena apa kau menjadi seperti ini. Ternyata hanya karena sebuah perjodohan! Hahaha" Jaejoong masih tak dapat menahan tawanya membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal. "Coba saja dulu Min, kalau tidak cocok ya hentikan. Take it easy, sweetheart!"

"Tapi..." sanggah Sungmin.

"True love will not wait for you, dear" jawab Jaejoong bijak. "If true love really appeared in front of you now, and you didn't bother to chase after it, what a crappy response is that?" Jaejoong tesenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sadar, ia lebih senior di bidang percintaan dibandingkan dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Harabojie mengancam akan mencoret namaku sebagai pewaris tunggal Sendbill group, jika aku menolak perjodohan ini. Jujur saja, ancaman itu membuatku sedikit takut. Jika boleh dibilang, statusku masih pengangguran. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan, lebih tepatnya sampai saat ini aku belum ingin bekerja. Jadi, selama ini aku hidup mengandalkan kekayaan keluargaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam perusahaan, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Aku lebih menyukai sesuatu yang berbau bebas, tidak kaku. Bagiku perusahaan itu terlalu monoton dan membosankan. Lagipula, masih ada paman Jung yang lebih bijak dan pantas untuk mengurusnya. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya harabojie mengancamku, itu yang membuatku merasa terancam.

Pada akhirnya aku setuju untuk menemui calon jodohku. Bukan cuma karena ancaman menggelikan harabojie, tetapi juga kerana nasehat bijak sepupuku, Jae eonnie. Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir dan memutuskan untuk mencoba perjodohan ini.

"True love will not wait for you, If true love really appeared in front of you, you have to chase after it!"

Kalimat itu membuatku terhenyak, bagaimana kalau pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku kali ini adalah jodoh yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku? Apa yang terjadi jika aku menolak perjodohan ini sebelum bertemu dengan pria itu? Apa nantinya, pria itu akan tetap menjadi jodohku? Jelas keadaannya akan berbeda. Mungkin saja pria itu nantinya takkan melirikku atau bahkan membenciku karena aku sudah menolak untuk dijodohkan dengannya dulu. Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lega karena aku yakin sudah memilih langkah yang tepat. Mengikuti perjodohan ini dan menemui pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Terlepas dari faktor apakah pria itu benar-benar jodoh yang memang ditakdirkan untukku atau tidak dari yang Maha Kuasa, lalu suara ponselku menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Lagi-lagi video call dari harabojie. Sepertinya beliau takut aku akan pergi ke negeri antah berantah dan tidak menepati janjiku padanya tentang perjodohan itu. Aku hanya tertawa geli, dan berusaha meyakinkan beliau bahwa aku hanya stay sebentar di New York. Aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Bahkan ketika aku pergi ke negeri antah berantah pun, harabojie selalu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaanku, dan mengirim para blacksuit untuk mengawalku. Lalu, apa gunanya aku kabur?

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda terlihat berjalan di dalam Grand Canal Shoppes, pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas yang berdekatan dengan The Venetian Hotel & Casino dan The Palazzo di Las Vegas. Grand Canal Shoppes merupakan rumah berbagai toko unggulan designer dan butik kelas atas.

Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Lee, penerus Sendbill Group. Dia memiliki segalanya, uang, ketenaran, penampilan, sebut saja semuanya. Keluarganya pemilik jaringan hotel bintang tujuh di seluruh dunia, belum lagi scope bisnis lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh asia.

Kemanapun ia pergi, semua mata akan tertuju padanya. Ia dikenal sebagai sosialita. Suatu acara tidak akan menjadi pesta kelas atas jika ia tidak ada disana. She's really socialite brat. Anak bandel yang ditakuti, dipuja dan dicintai oleh sebagian besar pria dan wanita. Rambut panjangnya memantul anggun saat ia berjalan.

"Eonniiii... mianhae, aku harus cek beberapa toko" ujarnya begitu menghampiri seorang wanita anggun berbalut dress tosca di sudut coffee shop.

"Like I haven't gotten used that already?" Jawab Jaejoon sembari meminta Sungmin duduk disebelahnya. "Coffee latte" tambah Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan minuman yang memang sengaja di order lebih awal untuk Sungmin. "Red Velvet"

Sungmin tersenyum girang, memeluk Jaejoong gemas.

"That's why I hate Yunho Oppa for marrying you. You're so caring" ujar Sungmin sambil mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong. "D*mn! Yunho Oppa so lucky to have you"

Jaejoong tersenyum renyah, mengelus lengan Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong melirik centil ke arah shopping bag milik Sungmin yang tersusun rapi pada kursi di hadapannya.

"Uhm.. only Herme's, Louboutin and Burberry. They launch their new line" jawab Sungmin gembira.

"Only?" Jaejoong tertawa. "I have a feeling you emptied the store" tambah Jaejoong menggoda Sungmin.

"Not really" Sungmin menggeleng manyun sambil menikmati red velvet cake di hadapannya.

"Tadi aku sempat makan siang bersama harabojie, Bojie sangat senang ketika aku mengatakan kau menyetujui perjodohan ini" ujar Jaejoong di sambut anggukan pelan Sungmin.

"Kenapa, kau berubah pikiran Min?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, taipan muda Cho Group. Dia adalah pria sempurna, semua ibu akan dengan senang hati menjadikannya menantu. Dia tinggi, menawan dan tampan. Orang-orang memanggilnya anak emas, mengapa? Karena dia sempurna, itu yang dikatakan semua wanita.

Kyuhyun sedang meeting dengan salah satu investor perusahaan mereka. Ada sedikit kesulitan dengan investor dari Hongkong ini, mereka terlalu sulit untuk ditaklukan. Di tempat duduknya Kyuhyun tetap fokus memperhatikan spokeperson dari perusahaan mereka. Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya memainkan pulpen di jemarinya sambil sesekali mengangguk tanda setuju. Sesekali Donghae melihat laporan dan membubuhkan komentar pada laporan di hadapannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka berjalan ke arah lift.

"Not bad. Aku rasa kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka" jawab Kyuhyun saat mereka melangkah memasuki lift.

"Siwon sudah menunggu kita di tempat biasa untuk makan siang" kata Donghae membaca pesan singkat dari Siwon pada layar smartphonenya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari lift, beberapa karyawan di lobi menyapa mereka.

Dua pangeran mahkota Cho Group itu tiba di restoran. Ketiga sahabat itu duduk di meja yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Choi Siwon. Kini Donghae terlihat asik mengoceh bersama Siwon.

"Bagaimana soal ekspansi di Hongkong, apakah lancar?" Tanya Siwon.

"Well done, minggu depan aku akan cek langsung perkembangannya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Just call me, dude" ujar Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, the joys of having a friend who has an airline company" sindir Donghae. Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Donghae membuat pria itu mendecak sebal.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hyung? Ada rencana besar apalagi yang kau sembunyikan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya bukan rencana besar, tapi aku berniat ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan Sendbill Group" Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

"Sendbill Group? Waw! Terdengar menarik! Zhoumi gonna love it dude!" Potong Donghae.

"Ada kabar dari Zhoumi?"

"Kau serius menanyakan bocah itu? Aku rasa dia sedang sibuk dengan gadisnya.. emm yang ke 3 untuk minggu ini" Siwon tertawa.

Ya, Zhoumi Tan adalah cassanova grup ini. Dibandingkan dengan Siwon yang lebih tenang dan dewasa, Zhoumi adalah tipe sweet-talker, mungkin itu yang membuat para wanita dengan mudah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Tapi apa hubungannya Zhoumi dengan Sendbill Group?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan tuan putri Sendbill Group" jawab Donghae. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, hanya Zhoumi pernah beberapa kali membahas sang tuan putri ini"

"Womanizer" jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sambil tos kegirangan.

"Aku juga belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan sang tuan putri, dan setahuku di list BoD maupun BoC Sendbill group, juga tidak ada wanitanya" tambah Siwon mengingat-ingat daftar Board of Director maupun Board of Committee Sendbill Group yang pernah ia baca sebelum perjanjian kerjasama.

Donghae mangangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Disinilah gunanya internet, Choi!" Donghae rsenyum licik sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Siwon tertawa geli, sambil merapat pada Donghae yang kini sibuk menyentuh layar iPadnya.

Siwon dan Donghae sedang asyik mencari tahu tentang tuan putri Sendbill Group, ketika ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Eomma.

-KYUHYUN POV-

"Kyu, kau sedang berada dimana nak?"

"Halmonie?" Aku pikir eomma, ternyata Halmonie yang menelfon melalui ponsel eomma. "Aku sedang makan siang bersama Siwon Hyung dan Donghae Hyung"

"Oh, oke. Halmonie hanya ingin mengingatkan, minggu depan, kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu. Kita akan makan malam bersama tamu Halmonie, oke jagoan?"

"Tapi, minggu depan aku harus ke.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu, kan Halmonie sudah booking kamu seminggu lebih awal hmm"

"Arraseo.. memang siapa tamu Halmonie itu?"

"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya, sayang. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan pada Donghae, minggu siang jangan sampai lupa. Sampaikan salam Halmonie untuk Siwon, nde"

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Aneh. Suara Halmonie terdengar bahagia, terlalu bahagia.

Aku terpaksa meminta sekretarisku untuk mengatur ulang penerbanganku ke Hongkong. Cukup sulit bagiku menolak permintaan halmo ie. Apalagi karena beliau yang memintanya langsung. Bahkan, eomma yang sudah tiga puluh tahun hidup bersama Halmonie, masih takut untuk membantah permintaan Halmonie. Mungkin karena beliau adalah sosok yang paling dituakan di rumah.

"Halmonie menitipkan salam pada kalian" ujarku. Tapi kedua makhluk itu masih serius menatap layar iPad di hadapan mereka. Donghae terkadang mengerucutkan bibirnya membentuk kata wow. Siwon terkadang mengernyitkan dahi, seperti sedang berfikir atau mengingat sesuatu. Entahlah.

"Ikan! Janji minggu siang dengan Halmonie, jangan sampai lupa" ujarku pada Donghae hyung. Ia hanya mengiyakan tanpa melirik ke arahku.

Oke, jelas sang tuan putri yang tak ku ketahui namanya itu, sukse mengalihkan perhatian sepupu dan sahabatku. Aku hanya menggeleng malas dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

TBC/END ?


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE HURTS

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Genderswitch

Chapter 2

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata Rayban Wayfarer Typedelic hitamnya berjalan keluar dari arrival gate Bandara Internasional Incheon. Rambut coklatnya digulung malas keatas, sengaja dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Sungmin menguap malas sambil membetulkan posisi tali tas Hermes Steve Messenger orange di bahu kirinya. Perjalanan panjang yang membosankan, karena ia duduk seorang diri di kelas bisnis diantara para penumpang kelas bisnis lain yang rata-rata memiliki teman duduk. Beberapa pramugari sibuk memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ramah tapi dengan senyum penuh rasa kagum sekaligus iri.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal ke Korea. Penerbangan langsung dari New York - Seoul. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menyapa tanah kelahiran yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki gerai kopi ternama dunia. Ia mengangguk membalas senyuman hangat sang pramusaji dan memesan segelas iced caffe latte ukuran grande untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi menunggu antrian pesanan, jemarinya dengan telaten bermain di layar tablet putih di pangkuannya. Tanpa ia sadari, semua mata lelaki di dalam gerai kopi tersebut tertuju padanya, terpana seakan Sungmin adalah sosok bidadari yang baru turun dari langit. Di mata pria-pria itu, jeans dan loose tee yang Sungmin kenakan bahkan tampak seperti gaun putih penuh kilau cahaya dengan sayap putih bak ibu peri.

Beberapa wanita tampak tersenyum sinis, memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Secasual apapun penampilannya, Sungmin selalu bisa terlihat menawan. Mata para wanita itu mengabsen setiap detail aksesoris yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Merk berjalan! Begitu yang ada di pikiran wanita-wanita tersebut. Tak pernah di sengaja, namun Sungmin selalu berhasil membuat wanita lain gigit jari melihat penampilannya.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Aku masih asyik berselancar pada iPadku begitu menyadari tatapan para wanita di sekelilingku. Well, tatapan seperti biasa. Tatapan penuh selidik. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan sinis level 2 ini. Aku kembali larut dengan iPadku, ketika sosok laki-laki berjas abu-abu mengalihkan perhatianku. Jantungku berdegup ketika lelaki berjas rapi itu, yang bisa ku tebak dengan pasti setelan Armani, melintas di sebelahku.

Dia, tidak seperti lelaki lainnya di gerai ini. Dia tidak melirik sedikitpun kearahku. Justru aku yang menoleh memperhatikannya. Mencari tahu arahnya duduk, mencari tahu siapa yang ia hampiri, aku tertegun. Dia tidak menghampiri siapapun. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa kosong di susut gerai. Disusul lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat seperti sekretarisnya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia sama sekali tidak melirikku! Huh! Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kecewa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku kecewa hanya karena orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal, tidak melirikku.

Wake up, Min!

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kasir, mengambil iced caffe latte atas namaku. Disini, di dadaku, terasa begitu sesak, entah mengapa aku seperti baru saja ditolak. Beginikah rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah? Ini penolakan pertama seumur hidupku, aku melirik lagi ke arah pria berjas abu-abu tersebut. Dia terlihat asyik dengan smartponenya.

Huh! Aku memanyunkan bibirku, kesal.

-KYUHYUN POV-

Aku berjalan memasuki gerai kopi di salah satu terminal bandara Incheon. Menyesap secangkir kopi sambil menunggu email revisi dratf perjanjian kerjasama dari Donghae hyung yang harus aku baca sebelum bertemu dengan calon investor nanti. Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku, sedikit bingung memang, karena sebagian dari lelaki di gerai ini menoleh ke satu arah yang sama. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dari tempatku duduk, wanita berambut coklat yang duduk membelakangiku. Oke, jelas hanya wanita. Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Wanita berambut coklat yang menjadi objek perhatian lelaki di ruangan ini, berjalan menuju ke arah kasir, mengambil orderan minumannya, aku mengamati sekilas.

Oh! Ayolah! Ada apa dengan kalian semua?

Apa sih yang kalian perhatikan dari wanita itu! Wanita itu terlihat sama dengan wanita lainnya, tidak ada hal aneh. Pakaiannya juga tidak seksi. Hey, loose tee dan skinny jeans itu BUKAN bikini! Apa yang membuat para lelaki ini terperangah! Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan beralih memandang layar smartphoneku. Membuka revisi draft perjanjian kerjasama yang baru saja masuk ke emailku.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari gerai kopi itu dengan rambut coklat yang digerai dan kacamata hitamnya. Ia menguap malas sembari menarik koper di tangan kirinya.

Dua wanita berpakaian blacksuit rapi, rambut diikat ponytail, berkacamata hitam dan earphone standby di telinga kiri, bergegas menghampiri Sungmin, membungkuk memberi hormat. Salah satu diantaranya mengambil koper dari tangan Sungmin, dan seorang lagi mempersilahkan Sungmin berjalan ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Sungmin mendengus sebal, buru-buru ia meraih smartphone dari dalam tasnya.

"Bojieeeeeee!" Gadis itu berteriak kesal.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Aku berjalan keluar dari gerai kopi itu sambl menarik koper ditangan kiriku. Aku menguap malas, masih ada sedikit kantuk yang menyergap.

Hello Korea! Long time no see! Let's have some fun. Aku masih punya tiga hari untuk bersenang-senang mengelilingi Seoul sebelum acara makan malam bersama harabojie dan keluarga besar calon suamiku nantinya. Yes!

Dari kejauhan, tampak dua orang wanita berjas hitam rapi dengan rambut diikat ponytail berlari kecil ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang mereka cari. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Damn! Blacksuit's coming!

Errr... kenapa harus ada pengawal sih.

Aku meraih smartphone dari tasku, menghubungi nomor harabojie.

"Bojieeeeeee!" Teriakku nyaring. "What the hell going on with those MIB wannabe!"

Harabojie hanya tertawa girang, dan beralasan bahwa itu semua ia lakukan demi keamananku. Sial. Aku harus memikirkan cara agar kedua pengawal wanita itu punya kesibukan sendiri, dan berhenti mengawalku kemanapun aku pergi. Dari dulu aku tak pernah suka diikuti wanita berjas hitam rapi dibelakangku. Oke, mereka memang pengawalku. Tapi aku bosan dengan jas hitam rapi, kacamata hitam dan earphone yang selalu standby ditelinga kiri mereka. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pengawal yang kaku.

Aku melangkah masuk ke limousine hitam di hadapanku. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti domba yang akan dicukur bulunya ya? Perlakuan khusus ini membuatku berfikir kalau aku akan dijerumuskan pada lembah kesengsaraan. Kenapa harus limo, aku kan bisa menaiki taksi ke hotel. Ya, seperti domba yang akan dicukur bulunya, diberi makan seenak mungkin dan diperlakukan sebaik mungkin. Sepertinya harabojie ingin aku benar-benar menyetujui perjodohan ini. Hmm.. aku jadi penasaran dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku nanti.

Aku sampai di salah satu hotel milik keluargaku di Seoul, bergegas menuju presidential suite ku. Setelah meminta kedua pengawalku untuk off, aku membanting tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan rasa kantuk yang menyergap sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Lelaki muda dengan setelan Armani abu-abu tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai paling atas Hongkong Intercontinental Hotel menuju salah satu kamar presidential suite di lantai tersebut. Semburat lelah terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya, penerbangan dari Seoul tadi pagi, dan pertemuan dengan perwakilan perusahaan di Hongkong tadi benar-benar sukses menyita tenaganya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam rapi berjalan beriringan di belakangnya, dengan agenda hitam yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Ia biasa dipanggil dengan Paman Lee. Ia merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Cho. Sudah lima tahun belakangan ini, lelaki paruh baya dan gagah itu menjadi sekretaris pribadi pangeran Cho Group.

Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya, mencoba mengurangi kepenatannya. Karena janji pada halmonie, ia terpaksa harus mempercepat kunjungan kerja ke Hongkong, dan memperpadat jadwalnya untuk minggu ini. Ia harus berada di Hongkong dalam dua hari ke depan untuk meninjau langsung pembangunan ekspansi bisnis Cho Group.

Paman Lee berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu kamar presidential suite tersebut. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menyusul Paman Lee yang berjalan langsung menuju arah pantry. Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa besar di ruang tamu kamar, melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang sedari tadi mencekik lehernya dan melempar jas armani abu-abu ke seberang sofa lainnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah dan butuh energy recharge setelah kegiatannya seharian ini.

Paman Lee menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan dua cangkir green tea hangat di tangannya. Ia menyodorkan salah satu cangkir ke hadapan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Diminum Kyu, kau terlihat lelah sekali" ujarnya sembari membuka agenda hitam keramatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari meminum teh hijau hangat itu.

"Hanya tinggal kunjungan besok siang, sisanya biar paman saja yang menanganinya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju lalu pamit menuju kamar melepas penat.

.

.

.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Aku hanya menghabiskan dua hari sebelumnya untuk berkeliling Seoul. Yah, tentu saja dengan kawalan duo MIB wannabe ku. Membuatku risih karena semua mata memandang aneh ke arahku. Aku sudah biasa dengan beraneka level tatapan sinis, tapi tatapan aneh merupakan hal baru bagiku.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menikmati brunch di sudut cafe hotel. Dengan orange juice dan tuna sandwich favoritku sambil menikmati gemericik air terjun buatan di taman hotel. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa untuk hari ini, hanya menunggu kedatangan harabojie dan menghadiri makan malam 'keluarga'. Jemariku beraelancar di layar tablet kesayanganku, walaupun pengangguran setidaknya aku butuh sedikit kudapan berita terkini di pagi hari.

Aku menyedot habis sisa orange juice ku, memandang penuh selidik ke sekelilingku, mencari tahu keberadaan duo MIB wannabe ku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Yes! Aku bergegas mengemasi barang-barangku di meja dan berjalan keluar dari cafe. Aku berjalan menuju lobby dan tersandung membuat tasku jatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

Sial! I always tripped on something. Anywhere. Anytime.

Kebiasaan burukku yang masih saja sulit untuk dihilangkan sampai saat ini. Tersandung dan secara tidak sengaja membenturkan tubuhku pada benda-benda di sekitarku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menatap sepatu mahal dihadapanku. Pasti suara tadi milik pria bersepatu trendy di depan hidungku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kesalahanku" jawabku tertunduk malu sambil memunguti barang-barangku yang berserakan di lantai dan menutup rapat tasku. Lalu aku menerima uluran tangan pria bersepatu trendy tersebut.

"Thanks" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan pamit.

Pria tersebut mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian dahi pria tersebut malah berkerut, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Aku kembali tersenyum dan berpamitan. Aku setengah berlari menuju lobby. Mempercepat langkahku sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa duo MIB wannabe tidak sedang membuntutiku.

BRUK!

Damn! Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Sorry" ujarku dan pria itu bersamaan.

Aku membungkuk 90 derajat memohon maaf. Yeah, my bad! Aku pun bangkit.

DUK!

Sial! Kepalaku malah mengenai pelipis pria yang ternyata juga sedang membungkuk meminta maaf itu.

"Awww!" Aku mengaduh, seakan merasakan perih di pelipis pria itu yang terluka karena tengkorak kepalaku. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang tak begitu sakit sambil menunggu reaksi pria dihadapanku. Pria itu masih menunduk sambil mengusap pelipis kirinya. Kesakitan terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Sshh" rintihnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku ikut memperhatikan pelipisnya dengan seksama. Aku meniupnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa perihnya.

DEG! Jantungku berhenti beberapa detik.

Those eyes, where have I seen those.. pria ini, aku mengenalnya!

Aha! Aku mengingatnya!

Pria ini... pria yang sama dengan pria di gerai kopi di bandara waktu itu!

Mr. Armaniku! Jantungku pun kembali berdegup kencang tak karuan.

-KYUHYUN POV-

Aku berjalan menuju kafe untuk menemui Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung, juga Zhoumi hyung yang sepertinya sudah putus dengan kekasih ketiganya dalam minggu ini.

BRUK!

Aku tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang. Smartphone dan pejalan kaki bukanlah teman baik. Salahku, karena aku sibuk dengan ponselku tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepanku.

"Sorry" ujarku dan gadis dihadapanku bersamaan. Logat British-nya begitu kental. Aku turut membungkuk memohon maaf, merasa tak enak.

DUK

Sial! Kepala gadis itu malah membentur pelipis kiriku. Tengkoraknya begitu kuat, aku yakin dia kalsium kalium dan teman-temannya dengan sangat baik. Aku mengusap pelipis kiriku berusaha mengurangi rasa perihnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya gadis itu menunduk menyelidik.

Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, nona? Geramku dalam hati. Gadis itu pun meniup pelan pelipisku. Apa maksudnya! Bahkan kedua telunjuknya dengan lancang menusap-usap pelipisku.

"Gwaenchana" jawabku menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu berhenti meniup pelipisku. Sedikit terkejut, ia terdiam dan mematung.

"It's okay. I gotta go" ujarku berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu menuju cafe.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran dengan tingkah aneh gadis tadi. Anyhow, pelipisku sudah tidak begitu nyeri. Tentu saja bukan karena tiupan gadis tadi. Aku berjalan menghampiri Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung yang sudah lebih dulu bergabung bersama Zhoumi hyung di sudut favoritnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terlihat senang. Amhirnya ia bertemu dengan Mr Armaninya! Sial! Ia tiba-tiba teringat acara perjodohan malam nanti. Sedangkan hatinya sendiri sudah terlanjur melirik Mr Armani.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya nanti?

Sungmin berusaha mencari seribu alasan untuk menolak perjodohannya nanti. Cukup aneh kalau ia berbalik menemui Mr Armani dan memintanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang Mr Armaninya. Terlebih lagi Mr Armani tak mengenalnya, dan tentu saja Mr Armani akan menolak mentah-mentah rencananya.

Huh! Menyebalkan!

Tapi, ada satu hal yang ia yakini dengan past. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat melihat Mr Armani. Aneh tapi nyata. Bahkan Sungmin tak dapat menghentikan proses sinkronisasi antara mata dan jantungnya terhadap Mr Armani. Entah mengapa mata dan jantungnya bisa langsung bersinkronisasi secara otomatis untuk Mr Armani.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya di sudut cafe sambil sesekali mengusap pelipisnya.

"Ada apa dengan pelipismu?" Tanya Siwon begitu Kyuhyun duduk, membuat Donghae menoleh khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya accident kecil saja tadi di lobby" jawab Kyuhyun mengusap pelipis kirinya.

Kyuhyun duduk diantara Siwon dan Donghae. Dihadapannya, Zhoumi terlihat berfikir keras. Kyuhyun menyikut pelan kedua hyungdeul disampingnya bersamaan, sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Zhoumi. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya membuat Donghae tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Just met the new hot chic and forgot to ask her name. Hahaha" Donghae akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan diakhiri tawanya yang kencang.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya nama" potong Zhoumi sambil tetap berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki kesempatan itu? Seperti bukan Zhoumi yang kukenal" cibir Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya ikut tersenyum sambil memilih menu.

"I do! I do know her! Give me five more minute" ujar Zhoumi masih mencoba menggali tumpukan nama-nama gadis dari storage otak kirinya. Ia yakin benar tahu siapa adis yang bertubrukan dengannya tadi, gadis itu sangat familiar di matanya.

"Forget it, boy! Guess what, Siwon selangkah lebih maju mendekati tuan puterimu" potong Donghae sembari menaikkan kedua alisnya menggoda Zhoumi. Zoumi mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti.

"Tuan puteri apa maksudmu?"

"Your ultimate princess" jawab Donghae. "Sendbill group"

"Mwo?!" Zhoumi terperangah. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tak tak percaya.

Selagi asyik menggoda Zhoumi, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Kyuhyun lalu melirik siapa penelponnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya halmonie, ada apa?"

"Halmonie hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Kyu, jangan lupa mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk nanti malam ya"

"Halmonie tenang saja. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal dari sebulan yang lalu, khusus untuk halmonie. Memangnya kita akan bertemu siapa, kelihatannya halmonie senang sekali, hmm?"

"Teman lama, nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya. Jangan sampai terlambat ya sayang, see you around"

Klik!

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja, sepertinya Siwon dan Donghae benar-benar berhasil membuat Zhoumi cemburu. Zhoumi rlihat kurang bersemangat.

"Aku sering bermain ke hotel milik keluarganya, kenapa dia tidak menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaanku saja? Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering lagi mengunjungi setiap unit bisnis keluarganya, agar ia mengenal siapa costumer setianya selama ini" tutur Zhoumi sambil mengangkat kedua kerah polo shirtnya membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke hotel. Ia memakai black mini dress dan cream coloured pumps. Sungmin sedikit bergegas, menyambar tas tangannya dan berlari turun ke lobby. Ponselnya berdering tepat ketika ia duduk di mobil.

"Iya, paman. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan, tenang saja"

"Good, you're late sweetheart! Come quickly"

"Paman ingin Minnie tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil?" Sungmin tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, chagi. Hanya lebih cepat sedikit, oke? They're already here"

"Yes, sir!" Jawab Sungmin bak prajurit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin tiba di sebuah restoran mewah yang menyediakan private rooms.

"Reservation for Mr Jung Ji Hoon?" Tanya Sungmin pada pelayan.

"Right here, Miss"

Saat Sungmin melintas, orang-orang melihatnya dengan kagum. Sungmin diantar ke sebuah private room dimana ia menemukan harabojie duduk bersama empat orang yang tak ia kenal.

-KYUHYUN POV-

Seseorang terlambat. Aku sedang duduk bersama keluargaku dengan teman lama keluarga kami. Menurut keterangan eomma, lelaki paruh baya di seberang halmonie merupakan teman baik harabojie, Lee harabojie, begitu aku harus memanggilnya. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku juga berteman baik dengan anak Lee harabojie. Lee harabojie menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kenapa cucu perempuannya terlambat datang.

How rude. Late for a scheduled dinner? Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menyesap minumanku.

"Bojie, I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to-" seorang wanita dengan black mini dressnya muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Oh... selamat malam" dia menyapa semua yang ada di ruangan, gadis berambut coklat itu lalu menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ah" halmonie mempersilahkannya duduk. Persis di bangku kosong di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya-" ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Lee harabojie.

"Halmonie, you can call her halmonie. Ia merupakan istri dari teman baik Bojie. Ini anaknya, Paman Hankyung dan istrinya, dan juga Cho Kyuhyun, anak mereka"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada halmonie dan bersalaman dengan kedua orangtuaku.

Woooah... Zhoumi hyung pasti akan sangat menyukai tempatku sekarang.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda" gadis itu menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum. Aku baru tahu ia bisa berbahasa Korea dengan fasih.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Zhoumi hyung begitu terpikat dengam gadis ini.

She had beautiful eyes.

But she's a player.

Itu menurut foto-foto yang beredar di dunia maya yang berhasil dtelusuri oleh Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung. Yeeeah, versi wanita dari Zhoumi hyung.

Tapi, tunggu. Sepertinya kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia, dia gadis ceroboh yang tadi siang menubrukku dan membenturkan kepalanya di pelipis kiriku.

Jadi inilah tuan putri yang Zhoumi hyung kagumi, Lee Sungmin.

Oke, sepertinya ini pertemuan bisnis karena pembicaraan tak jauh seputar bisnis. Appa dan Lee harabojie berencana untuk melakukan kerjasama. Aku mengamati gadis yang duduk di hadapanku, terlihat jelas ia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia terlihat menikmati makanan di hadapannya.

"Apakah Minnie juga ikut mengurus perusahaan harabojie?" Tanya eomma ramah.

"Tidak, Bibi. Minnie tidak bekerja di perusahaan harabojie" jawabmya tersenyum.

Oh, mungkin dia tipikal pewaris independen. Tidak bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak bekerja?

.

.

."sepertinya sekarang waktu yang pas untuk mengumumkan" ujar Lee harabojie melirik ke arah Halmonie dan pasangan Cho. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum sumringah, begitu pula halnya dengan halmonie. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Sungmin kembali menatap piring di hadapannya. Dari wajahnya dapat tebaca tatapan its-just-Business-I-don't-really-care.

"Sebenarnya pengumuman ini tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" ujar Hankyung.

Sungmin menoleh begitu namanya disebut.

"Kami, kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah sepakat, soal perjodohan ini sejak Appa dan Ayah Sungmin duduk di bangku kuliah"

Garpu Kyuhyun terlepas dari tangannya, dan berdentang nyaring menyentuh pinggiran piring.

Semua terdiam. Sungmin hanya memainkan garpunya, mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kaget.

"Tapi appa, kenapa harus perjodohan? Aku bisa mencari pasangan sendiri"

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini adalah janji keluarga sebelum kalian berdua lahir, karena kami ingin menyatukan keluarga ini. Lagipula, ini juga demi kebaikan kalian, sayang" ujar halmonie.

"Halmonie senang bisa memiliki cucu menantu secantik Minnie. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, untuk dicoba? Toh, kalian juga tidak langsung menikah. Ada proses terlebih dulu, tapi tetap halmonie mengharapkan agar jangan terlalu lama"

"It's not auntie anymore, Sungmin-ah. Mulai sekarang, Minnie harus memanggil dengan sebutan eomma ya?" Ujar Eomma sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia sudah tahu perihal perjodohan ini sebelumnya. Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyuhyun pun ikut diam, tak banyak bicara lagi. Tidak ingin membuat keributan, tapi satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, apa mereka benar-benar harus menikah satu sama lain?

"Bagaimana, Minnie? Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"tanya harabojie.

Halmonie terlihat begitu bersemangat. Begitu pula dengan Hankyung dan istrinya.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Aku menikmati makan malamku tanpa menggubris pembicaraan bisnis mereka. Tapiaku menoleh begitu Paman Hankyung menyebut namaku dan Kyuhyun. Dan soal perjodohan yang pernah disebutkan oleh harabojie sebelumnya.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencanh karena penolakannya. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku merasa gagal membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut pada pandangan pertama padaku. Apa dia tidak normal? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengacuhkanku? Dia bahkan tidak melirikku, sama sekali tidak! Sial!

Praaang!

Suara garpu Kyuhyun yang terlepas dan menyentuh piring menambah kecepatan degup jantungku. Lelaki itu terlihat kaget dan menentang perjodohan ini. Aku hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kelihatannya pria itu benar-benar tidak menyukai perjodohan ini. Kenapa berbeda sekali denganku?

Apa dia gay? Atau ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya? Jangan-jangan dia memang gay! Tapi dia lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia sama seperti pria-pria yang sebelumnya mendekatiku. Sama-sama berasal dari keluarga kaya, sama-sama berpendidikan, tapi kenapa dia tidak melirikku? Kenapa mulutnya tidak menganga sewaktu melihatku? Bahkan tak ada kerlingan di bola matanya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan lelaki tampan ini.

I do! I really do!

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Aku memutuskan menerima perjodohan ini. Ini kali pertama aku menyetujui perjodohan yang harabojie atur untukku. Aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Dia erhasil membuatku penasaran untuk menaklukannya. Apa alasanku terdengar seperti physycopat?

TBC/END?

Congrats for Sungmin!

*garuktembok


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE HURTS

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Genderswitch

Chapter 3

-KYUHYUN POV-

"Eomma, you're being unreasonable. I don't even like her" ujarku begitu sampai di kediaman keluarga kami. Ya, hari ini aku sengaja untuk tidak kembali ke penthouse ku. Perjodohan ini benar-benar mengusikku.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya bila kau terbiasa dengan Sungmin, Kyu. Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu" jawab Eomma santai. Tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma~" protesku. Aku benar-benar gerah dengan tingkah mereka. Selalu menganggap bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah terbaik untukku.

"Sungmin saja menyetujuinya, kenapa kau menolak hmm?"

Damn! Aku hanya bisa mengutuk kesal. Aku baru ingat kalau gadis itu menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini. Gadis bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia langsung menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini?

"Sayang, perjodohan ini dibuat bahkan sebelum kalian lahir. Kedua harabojie kalian adalah teman baik. Appamu dan appa Sungmin juga teman baik sedari kecil." Jelas halmonie.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perjanjian itu, halmonie! Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Sungmin, halmonie!"

"Kyu, kami tidak memaksamu untuk menikahi Sungmin besok, nak. Apa salahnya untuk mencoba?" Ujar halmonie. Secara halus halmonie dan eomma ingin mengatakan Sungmin lah satu-satunya perempuan yang akan menjadi menantu selanjutnya di keluarga Cho.

"You'll never know what will happen, dear" jawab eomma, tersenyum hangat dan beranjak meninggalkanku dan halmonie di ruang tengah. Halmonie mengusap punggung tanganku, mencoba membujukku.

"Coba jalani terlebih dahulu, nak. Kalau tidak cocok toh kami juga tidak bisa memaksakan"

"Noted! Aku merekam baik-baik perkataan halmonie barusan. Masih ada kemungkinan untuk menolak perjodohan ini jika aku merasa tidak cocok dengan gadis itu, aku merasa lega.

.

.

.

"Wohoo, I smell something fishy" ujar Donghae begitu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menoleh ke arah sofa dimana Siwon dan Zhoumi sedang bersantai, membentuk telunjuk dan jempolnya seolah-olah seperti pistol dan mengarahkannya kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi berturut-turut. Seakan-akan ia menembakkan peluru ke arah mereka. Siwon dan Zhoumi menjatuhkan diri di sofa, mengikuti permainan Donghae, seolah mereka jatuh tertembak.

Siwon dan Zhoumi sengaja berkumpul di kantor Kyuhyun begitu Donghae mengatakan akan mengabari mereka tentang berita heboh siang ini di ruangan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu soal rencana sepupunya itu.

"Congratulation, ma bro! Yihaaaa, gonna get sister-in-law soon!" Ujar Donghae sumringah sambil berjalan ke meja Kyuhyun dan menodongkan kedua pistol jejadiannya.

Siwon dan Zhoumi yang awalnya duduk malas di sofa menunggu Donghae, langsung berdiri tegak begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Penasaran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut di kursi kebesarannya.

"Perjodohan?" Tanya Siwon polos.

Donghae mengangguk pelan mengiyakan dan duduk di salah satu sofa single.

"It's not soon to be sister-in-law yet! Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya" jawab Kyuhyun tak bersemangat, berpura-pura sibuk dengan file di hadapannya.

"Apakah maksudmu, dia sudah menyetujuinya? Wooooaaah" Zhoumi terkejut.

Donghae menggeleng tak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki calon pendamping, dari halmonie tadi pagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami apapun?" Tanya Siwon.

"Fish! You really mess me up!" Jawab Kyuhyun geram pada Donghae.

Ia tahu, sudah pasti halmonie yang mengabari sepupunya soal ini.

"Well, aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi malam"

"Who is the unlucky girl?" Tanya Zhoumi bersemangat menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih berpura-pura asyik dengan kertas di hadapannya. Butuh waktu lama sampai ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Sendbill group" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Ck! Kau ini! Zhoumi bertanya nama gadis itu, bukan..."

Donghae tiba-tiba terdiam dan baru menyadari apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" Tanya Siwon terkejut. Kyuhyun hanya mencibir..

"Gadis itu sudah pasti akan menjadi gadis paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini" timpal Donghae iba.

Siwon memberi high-five. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya. Alis kanannya naik lebih tinggi.

Donghar tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu, you stole something from our Zhoumi" ujar Siwon sambil meminum coffee lattenya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud.." ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Hahaha. Santai saja, Kyu! Aku hanya kagum pada Lee Sungmin karena kecantikannya saja. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak tertarik padanya ya?" Tanya Zhoumi menyelidiki Kyuhyun.

"Molla. Aku hanya tidak menyukai tentang perjodohan ini! Kesannya aku tidak bisa mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri"

"Thanks god... kalau begitu aku masih memiliki kesempatan" jawab Zhoumi menggoda Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi tertawa girang bersama Donghae dan Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun lebih awal akhir pekan ini, telepon dari harabojienya tadi sukses membuatnya terjaga. Yeah, harabojie dan paman Jung sudah kembali ke London dua hari yang lalu. Selain menanyakan kabar Sungmin, harabojie juga mengingatkan Sungmin untuk tidak lupa dengan janji makan siang sabtu ini.

Sungmin berdiri di cermin besar depan walking closetnya. Ia mengenakan cream power shouldered dress dengan studs. Dress itu semakin menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Sungmin berjalan anggun dengan sepatu Louboutins merahnya menyusuri lobby sambil berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Saat Sungmin baru mendudukan tubuhnya di dalam mobil, ia segera mengacak isi tasnya, mencoba mencari asal muasal nada dering ponselnya yang melantun sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap layar smartphonenya, dan menggeser layarnya.

"Eonnnniiieeee! Bogoshipoyoooo" teriaknya girang.

"Nado chagiii. How's life?"

"Great!"

"Bagaimana soal perjodohan?"

"Ck, aku yakin Bojie sudah menceritakannya padamu"

"Hehe, kau benar. Apakah itu benar? Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang Lee Sungmin mau menerima perjodohan ini"

"Aku hanya mengikuti nasihatmu, kakak sepupu!" Jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Nah itu baru Sungminkuuu" balas Jaejoong bangga. "Anyway, kau sedang berada di mobil? Going shopping?"

"I'm not going shopping eonnie, I'm meeting my-in-laws for lunch"

"Jinja? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah mereka baik padamu? Suamimu bagaimana?"

"Pertama, mereka baik, kedua, dia bukan suamiku"

"Belum, sayang" Jaejoong tertawa. " just be a good girl, I'll buy you something nice"

"Eonnie~ I'm not 5 anymore! I'm not your little Jiyool" jawab Sungmin sakartis.

"Astaga aku lupa" Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

"Nanti hubungi aku lagi, nde? Love you, sweetheart! Oh wait, lil Jiyool smooch aunty princess"

"Love you too, Jae eonnie. Chu~~, aunty miss you too Jiyoolie!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil membuka beberapa koleksi instagram Jaejoong, dan memperhatikan photo-photo Jung Jiyool, putri kecil Jaejoong.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Setiap photo berhasil menggantikan hari-hari yang Sungmin lewatkan tanpa melihat Jiyool. Putri kesayangan dari Yunho itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Nona muda, kita sudah sampai" suara sang driver menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin mengangguk , menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar begitu driver membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Just smile, Sungmin-ah! Semua orang akan memperhatikanmu" ujar Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin disambut oleh pelayan yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional, sang pelayan mengantar Sungmin ke salah satu ruang private di restoran tersebut. Sungmin menyentuh pintu kertas dengan jari-jarinya. Ia membukanya dan dua wanita Cho sudah duduk dengan manis. Kyuhyun juga ada disana. Kali ini Hankyung appa tidak turut hadir dalam jamuan makan siang.

"Siang" sapa Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat. Heechul, ibu dari Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut Sungmin hangat. Heechul mengusap tangan Sungmin dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Eomma senang kau bisa datang, sayang" ujar Heechul tersenyum hangat. Halmonie menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun diatas meja dan memelototinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk Sungmin.

"Silahkan, duduk" ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Gomawo" ujar Sungmin.

"Ish, kalian ini jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Kalian ini seharusnya bisa lebih akarab" ujar halmonie. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang melihat- bukan, lebih tepatnya mengamati Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemberontakan, Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin mengubah keputusannya tempo hari dan mengatakan tidak untuk perjodohan ini. But nothing came, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin menolak perjodohan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan datang dan menyajikan pesanan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya sayang. Agar kalian berdua bisa mengenal satu sama lain" ujar Heechul begitu ia dan ibu mertuanya berdiri.

"Tidak, eomma. Tidak apa-apa-" jawab Sungmin, menghindari kecanggungan yang akan terjadi antara ia dan Kyuhyun nantinya.

"It's okay. Kalian juga butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua bukan?" Ujar halmonie menepuk tangan Sungmin saat ia dan Heechul melangkah keluar dari pintu kertas penyekat ruangan.

Untungnya atau sayangnya, mereka ditinggal sendirian di ruang private tersebut. Sungmin memainkan jari-jarinya diatas meja. Canggung.

"About this...don't you have any...violent reaction?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"I...had, but does it even matter if I do?"jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti bahwa mereka berada di bawah situasi yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat yang lain...yang.. lebih.. terbuka?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Sungmin mengangguk setuju, keduanya pun berdiri.

Mereka berjalan keluar restaurant, Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arah driver yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi dan berlari membuka pintu mobil serta mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Ride in my car" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk dan memberi sinyal kepada drivernya untuk pulang. Sungmin masuk ke kursi penumpang Bugatti Veyron milik Kyuhyun.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkan kopi, is it okay?" Jawab Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak" Sungmin mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Jika kalian bisa menggambarkan pasangan ini dalam satu kata. CANGGUNG!

-SUNGMIN POV-

Makan siang kali ini, hanya eomma, halmonie, dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa appa, ya, karena appa ikut bersama paman Jung dan harabojie ke London. Eomma begitu hangat, halminie juga sama ramahnya, dan lebih humoris. Ya, dua wanita yang dapat membuatku dapat merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang ibu dan anaknya.

Aku memang baru bertemu mereka beberapa kali, tapi mereka berhasil mencuri tempat kosong di hatiku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ibu, wanita yang dekat denganku sepanjang hidupku hanya sekretarisku dan pengasuhku. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah denganku, selama ini mereka berperan sebagai ibu dan nenek yang baik untukku.

Well, Jaejoong eonnie juga tidak memiliki ikatan darah, dia otomatis menjadi kakak sepupuku sejak ia berpacaran dengan Yunho oppa, anak paman Jung. Sejak menikah dengan Yunho oppa, Jae eonnie juga resmi menjadi sepupu jauuuuuh yang sangat dekat.

Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak iri pada orang lain yang memiliki keluarga utuh.

Halmonie dan eomma berpamitan, meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun berdua. Aku berusaha mencegah, tapi mereka sepakat bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun perlu waktu untuk bicara.

Sialnya, err.. untungnya, aku dan Kyuhyun ditinggalkan di ruang private tersebut. Aku memainkan jari-jariku diatas meja. Canggung.

"About this...don't you have any...violent reaction?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Aku tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, sudah pasti ia akan heran, mengapa aku langsung menerima perjodohan ini.

"I...had" jawabku tidak berbohong.

Aku memang akan menolak perjodohan ini pada awalnya. Ketika aku terlanjur tertarik dengan Mr Armani, tapi ternyata Mr Armani dan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah orang yang sama, jelas aku tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini. Anggap saja hari itu hari keberuntunganku. Ya, kau adalah Mr. Armaniku, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa aku terlihat begitu posesif? Hmm.

"But does it even matter if I do?" Jawabku lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti. Padahal ia tidak mengerti maksud pernyataanku tadi. Aku tahu dia tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Hanya aku yang menyetujui perjodohan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat yang lain...yang.. lebih.. terbuka?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan private restaurant tersebut. Aku mengangguk setuju, kami pun beranjak meninggalkan restaurant, dengan Bugatti Veyron miliknya.

So, here I am. Ya, aku dan Mr. Armaniku a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu gerai kopi ternama di kota ini. Aku meneguk coffee latteku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Seperti biasa, tatapan sinis dari wanita di sekitarku. Tapi kali ini, tatapan sinis stadium lanjut. Did I do something wrong?

"Aku memiliki tawaran..." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Aku menatapnya.

"Karena kita berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...tentang...perjodohan ini..."

Aku mengangguk menunggu ia melanjutkan. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"100 hari. Beri aku kesempatan 100 hari" potongku. Kyuhyun terkejut, menoleh kearahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba 100 hari ke depan?" Tambahku. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Setelah 100 hari, kita bisa memilih untuk lanjut atau tidak. Dan setelahnya, kita bebas. Well, setidaknya kita tidak menyakiti siapapun. Bagaimana?" Ujarku mengumumkan seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari Sabtu.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

Terserah jika kalian ingin mengatakan aku mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi aku terbiasa untuk memiliki apa yang aku sukai, dan ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengan seorang pria. Bonus, pria yang ternyata juga dijodohkan denganku.

"Deal!" Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Setelah 100 hari, kita bisa berpisah. Setidaknya keluarga kita akan berpikir bahwa kita sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Okay, I'll agree. It's just 100 days after all" tambah Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis.

Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatapku dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Good, then let's hope this will work" ujarnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

Aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku. Begini kah rasanya?

I'm in love. I'm in love with him.

-KYUHYUN POV-

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen Sungmin, mengantarnya pulang. Sungmin terlihat sedang asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya. Apakah ia sedang mengirim pesan kepada salah satu prianya?

Aku menggeleng saat aku melihatnya tersenyum pada layar smartphone. Such a pretty face, but why is she like this? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar player seperti foto-foto yang hyungdeul temukan di internet.

Lalu aku berpikir tentang kesepakatan kami sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan dan katakan tadi. Mungkin karena sebagian dari diriku seolah mendapatkan harapan, bahwa setidaknya dalam 100 hari ke depan kami sudah mencoba menjalaninya, dan ternyata tidak cocok, seperti yang pernah halmonie katakan, jika tidak cocok, perjodohan ini tidak perlu diteruskan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kyu, I like guys" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Oke, mungkin gadis ini ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. Aku menunggunta menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

"By any chance, did u like guys too?" Lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

Mwo?

"By any chance, aku adalah tipe orang dengan pemikiran terbuka dan aku pasti akan menjaga rahasiamu. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kau bisa memberitahuku segalanya. Apa kau menyukai pria?" Tanya Sungmin, aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak memiliki teman kencan atau kau memilikinya tapi tidak ingin keluargamu tahu?" Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam, mencoba mencerna apa maksud pertanyaan aneh Sungmin. "Kalau kau tidak memilikinya, aku rasa kau perlu pikirkan type seperti apa yang cocok untukmu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertama, jika kau melihat wanita cantik, oke, seperti aku misalnya, dan kau tidak merasakan apapun, then it means it's really serious"

Aku memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Menatap lekat-lekat gadis disampingku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat perempuan sepertiku?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku hanya diam.

"You dont feel anything, huh?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Aku masih tetap diam, dan kembali fokus pada kemudi begitu lampu hijau. "This is really serious"

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, tetlihat begitu cemas, aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Tak mengerti apa yang ada di fikirannya. Bahkan aku juga masih belum mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi.

"We're here" suaraku mengejutkannya dari lamunannya. Aku menunjuk ke arah lobby hotel beberapa meter di hadapan kami.

Sungmin terlihat linglung, entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

"You talk a lot, young lady!" Ujarku memperhatikannya.

"Hmm?" Ia berdeham sambil membenahi dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia masih duduk dengan lamunannya tadi. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke hadapannya dan melampirkan tangan kiriku ke ara pinggang kanannya. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku dengan sangat jelas bisa merasakan ketegangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang begitu wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Ia mematung dengan posisi tangan seperti penjahat yang sedang menyerah. Aku tersenyum jahil. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang begitu tahu aku hanya membantunya membukakan seatbeltnya. Sepertinya ia belum sadar jika kami sudah sampai. That's why aku memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu dan seatbelt untuknya.

"You talk a lot, young lady" ulangku.

"Well, aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara kita tadi" jawab Sungmin sembari turun dari mobilku.

"Thank you, anyway. Nice to meet you, Kyu~" ujarnya tersenyum ramah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dari skala 1 sampai 10, aku akan memberinya 10 point untuk senyumannya.

Tbc


End file.
